Serendipity
by lewarblers
Summary: Christmas Eve, New York. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson set out to find the perfect gift, what they didn't expect was to find each other. 5 years later and they are happy. Together? Mulit-Chapter. Oddly based on the film Serendipity Rated T  for swearing
1. Chapter 1

A/N. So this is my first Multi Chapter story and I like where it's going. It's shaped around the film Serendipity and includes kinda the same plot line. The fashion and places I use are all real, although I have never been to New York and I am from the UK I did a lot of research on this and hopefully got it right. Also the clothes I use, I get from Fashion of Gle and are things the characters have worn before. I like to have the perfect imagery of things. I really hope you enjoy and review? Reviews make me write faster!

* * *

><p>Fifth Avenue, Manhattan. Christmas Eve 2011 and one Kurt Hummel rushed through angry shoppers, all over come with fatigue through their days work and now their desperate last minute shopping. Fishing his phone out of his pocket Kurt checked the time, his heart racing as he knew he only had 10 minutes to get a present for his Auntie Suzanne. He didn't even like the woman and the thought of just using the excuse of the shops closed to pass over for the fact he hadn't got her a gift. But no – his dad had sounded pretty stern on the phone. Kurt wasn't even going to be there for Christmas!<p>

After taking off like a rocket in chase of his dreams Kurt moved to the big city of New York and graduated from NYADA. Everything was working out swell; he had a role on the Broadway musical '_Priscilla Queen of the Desert__**'**_Stereotypical he knew but it was turning out to be one of the best experiences of his life. He was finally doing it, Broadway. Beat that Rachel Berry. He smiled to himself as he walked down the busy street, feeling a little big happier even though he had to dash around on his feet. Coming outside of Bloomingdale's Kurt looked up with a dashing smile, pushing his way inside the department store to find it full – but the shelves half empty.

Rushing inside weaving his way through the shoppers Kurt came to a small shelf holding black cashmere gloves. A sigh came from his body as he looked around, it would half to do, it was the only thing decent left in the shop. Reaching his hand forward Kurt snatched the pair of gloves, tugging it towards him to hold it. Finding it impossible, he gave a small tug on it again, surprised when he felt a tug coming from the other side of the stand. Sighing Kurt gave it another tug, he had battled with shoppers before for something and in no way was he going to lose this.

"I'm sorry madam, but I had these first..." Kurt said, pulling back when he felt another tug, not yet coming face to face with his victim. A cough came from the other side; "well – unless I have had a gender change I think my mystery fighter should see who he is up against" came a male's voice, sounding like silk floating through the air. Pricking up an eyebrow Kurt moved to the side, coming face to face with what seemed to be nothing short of a Greek God.

His own blue eyes skimmed over the man's appearance, dark brown curls that were pricking away from the gel that held them back, a clean shaven jaw line that was hard and set – not in an angry way but in a way that showed off his muscular side. His eyes were hazel, the ones that would break your heart in a second if he pouted and a dazzling olive colour skin. The rest of his body was covered in a grey Zara Removable Cheviot Blazer from what Kurt could see and a American Apparel Unisex Sheer Jersey Scarf; Kurt had a amazing eye for fashion.

His eyes settled on the glove held in the strangers hand, his eyes brow picking up as he straightened his back – trying to hold onto his bitch glare as he looked back to the boys face, seeing it shining with a huge what could only be described as a goober smile. "Well, I'm sorry Sir, but I had these first now if you could let go and maybe find something else.." he stated, giving them a small tug towards his body again.

"Well, maybe I had them first. Also –" the stranger stated, looking down at the boys covered hands. "You already own a pair of black gloves, you're wearing them!" The strangers own eyebrows plucked up his head in a comical way that made Kurt want to laugh at the adorable sight, but no, bitch face.

"Ever consider they were a present?"

"Oh please-" The stranger said in a mocking tone and a eye roll. "A strapping man like you would have had your Christmas Shopping done by the end of October! Me on the other hand, I'm a goofball and totally forgot now pretty please, or if you want my poor mother's fingers to grow cold.."

Kurt scoffed, "you're getting these for your mother? You horrible son!" he added with a small laugh, not really being able to keep the smile off his face, breaking from his bitch faced character. "Now please, my auntie needs these!" He nagged in a tone that was annoying to himself. Giving another tug Kurt stumbled slightly backwards only to feel a hand quickly on his back as the stranger jumped forward to save him. His hand burned his skin, even though it was covered by Kurt's layers and sent bolts of electricity up through Kurt.

"Come on now, there's no need to kill yourself just to get the gloves!" The stranger stated with a smirk, setting Kurt straight on his feet again.

"Excuse me –" a booming voice came from a short distance over. Both men turned to see a shop assistant who looked displeased, staring at them. "The shop is closing in 5 minutes... Is this man bothering you?" He questioned Kurt.

"Yes"

"No – no he's not! I'm not, I'm really not.." The stranger quickly said trying to save himself. "I just want these gloves!"

"My gloves."

"Thought they were your Aunties?"

"Oh ha ha, bite me" Kurt reacted, throwing the man a look of venom.

"Just share the god damn gloves!" The woman cried in desperation to hurry the men along.

"Good idea! Here –"the stranger resorted, getting half of the money from his wallet and thrusting it towards the shop assistant, "there's my half paid!"

Kurt turned to the man in disbelief, thinking quickly and getting out his own wallet and paying the other half.

"There," he answered, cold eyes setting on the warm hazel ones.

Kurt watched the shop assistant cut the plastic wire between the two gloves and immediately pulled his to his chest, trying to find out how he could get the other glove from the boy before setting of to get out of the shop. He watched as the other strolled silently beside him, a small smile playing on his face as they both exited the closing shop. Once outside the cold air attacked them and Kurt started to shiver, not allowing it to show on his face. Okay, maybe wearing a Diesel Black Gold Long Sleeved Shirt and only a All Saints Sargon Funnel over the top was a bad choice to face the cold Christmas Eve night.

"Now you're not in risk of me putting you in 'Shop Jail' mind giving me the glove?" Kurt asked, turning to the man who stood beside him, holding the glove that should be him.

"I urm – no!" grinned the stranger, thinking he was clever. "But I will do this.." he extended his arm forward for Kurt to shake. "The names Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt looked at his, eyebrows pushed upwards as his face held a look of 'bitch please?' and quiet a impressed smirk. The man before him was gorgeous and he was introducing himself.. Kurt's mind wandered thinking about if the man liked him or not. Quickly he snapped back, back straightening and his own jaw set. The man was cocky, arrogant and wouldn't give him his damn glove.

"You see when someone offered their hand to you in a introduction it is commonly know to shake it.." The curly haired stranger – named Blaine, pointed out; looking from his own hand to Kurt's.

"Really? Well, it's commonly known that when one requests something, for example; give me my glove, another responds to this request by doing so" Kurt snipped back.

"It's my glove, I paid for it!" Blaine grinned, "Now please, tell me your name?" he asked with a small smile and a shrug.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't tell strangers my name, especially ones who are arrogant pricks" Kurt snipped, a little shocked at his own words.

"Ouch!" Blaine hissed, "Kitty has some claws. Would the kitty like to come and get some coffee with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt chewed the inside of his lip, sure this man was a git but he was gorgeous. Gorgeous and asking him out on a date. He brought his phone out and looked down to see the time, "It's 10am, I really should be getting home.." Kurt argued for the second time tonight, still chewing the inner of his lip because he really did want to go and get some coffee with Blaine.

"Please?" Blaine whined, "I'll only hold you hostage for half an hour or so!"

Kurt shot him a bitch state, "Kidding!" Blaine stated, holding his hands up in surrender. "Please come? Maybe I can find out your name.."

"Pfft, fat chance but I never pass up a free coffee – this way, I know the perfect place" Smirked Kurt, walking forward down the street to a coffee house, not waiting to see if Blaine was on his heels.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Stick around for more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. So here is chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who alerted! This ones longer, so, yay! I don't know how updating will be because I have school and stuff but for the next 2 days I will try and write as much as I can and then hopefully be able to keep everything flowing. This story will probably have 10+ chapters.

Also, tomorrow, (11.26.2011) Darren Criss is going to know who I am. Yes yes, I am typing this from the grave because; FANGIRL.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing this!

* * *

><p>The walk to the coffee shop was silent but not awkward. Kurt had a small smile on his face as he held his head up high, looking to the side every now and then to see Blaine, the glove still tightly in his hand as he took small steps along with little bounds. He had small legs, bless him, Kurt thought, finding it adorable.<p>

Coming outside the shop 'Serendipity 3' Kurt grinned, opening the door and stepping inside expecting Blaine to follow. "Can I have one Frrrozen Hot Chocolate please?" Kurt smirked, looking at Blaine before speaking. "We can share it, it's like this ice cream thing, it's so good!" Kurt said, his bitch side drifting away slightly as he allowed himself to relax in Blaine's presence.

"Guess I'll be paying then.." Smirked Blaine, stepping forward and getting out his wallet and passing over to 10 dollar bill and flashing a charming smile towards the waitress behind the counter. Watching the woman make their desert while a flustered blush creped on her face Blaine whistled along to the Christmas song playing over head, bouncing back and fore on the balls of his feet.

"You're like a child" scoffed Kurt, looking him up and down before adverting his eyes away from the adorable sight.

"Hey, I'm only 21. I'm allowed to be a child!" Blaine stated, crossing his arms and sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Kurt thanked god he had looked away because he was sure that the sight would make his heart melt.

"Here you go!" The waitress smiled, handing over the huge cup on a tray.

Kurt took it from her, a smile of his lips as he lead Blaine back through the shop to sit down at a corner booth away from everyone else.

A smile was on Blaine's face as soon as he saw the cup. A swimming pool of hot chocolate on the bottom with a huge whip of white cream on the top sprinkled with chocolate flakes. He could feel his mouth watering.

Sitting opposite Kurt, Blaine removed his Cheviot Blazer and scarf to reveal his Gant Rugger Varsity V-Neck Sweater and a blue and white checked t-shirt underneath. Kurt's eyebrow picked up once more in fashion judgement. Blaine was doing well so far.

Kurt smiled, leaning forward and sucking from the blue straw that was pointed towards him, smiling as what only be described as a orgasm entered his mouth. Blaine also leant forward, taking a experimental sip before he let out a load moan and flopped his body back against the cushioned seat. He swallowed the substance and grinned, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"That is – so good!" Blaine said, quickly scrambling forward to take another sip.

All Kurt could do was watch and laugh at the boy, giggling at how cute and adorable he was. Any ounce of hatred towards the boy had now flushed away when he watched the boy eagerly take down the drink.

"Hold on – leave some for me!" laughed Kurt, leaning forward and taking another sip. "This is so going to ruin my diet.."

"Oh like you need one.." Blaine answered, rolling his eyes not noticing the flushing of Kurt's skin. "This is like the best drink I have ever had, where did you find this place?" Questioned Blaine as he took a scoop of the cream onto his straw and lifted it to his mouth.

"I was attracted here because of the name, Serendipity. It's one of my favourite words" shrugged Kurt.

"Why? I have never even heard it before" laughed Blaine, "what does it mean?" He asked, looking at Kurt like he actually cared and wanted to find out more. It then ticked in his mind that this boy was real.

"Serendipity means a happy accident or a pleasant surprise" explained Kurt. "I love the way it sounds and its meaning" Kurt smiled a little bashfully, the blush creeping up on his skin once more. "It's about finding something without really looking for it, like fate really. I believe in fate."

"So you believe in fate and that people don't really make their own choices?" Asked Blaine, scooping up more of the cream and placing it in his mouth with a delighted smile.

"Well – I believe that people make their own choices but then again I also believe that Serendipity pushes us on our way, y'know?" Smiled Kurt, drinking the last on the hot chocolate and copying Blaine's actions to bring the cream up to his mouth of his straw and take some down with a grin.

Blaine smiled adoringly as he noticed some of the cream come off the blue straw and landed on Kurt's pale nose. Reaching over the table Blaine swiped the pad of his thumb over Kurt's nose, "You got a little – there you go" Blaine said with a smile. Kurt's breath hitched at the touch of the skin, the only other touch they had really shared was when Blaine nearly knocked Kurt off his feet, not in the romantic way.

Blaine also blush, bringing his thumb to his mouth and sucking the cream from it which made Kurt shiver, something that was so simple seemed so erotic.

" I urm, well anyway – this was lovely, even though we fought most of the night I had a nice time" smiled Kurt, looking at the empty bowl as he said his farewell.

"Wait – I urm, I'll call you a cab" smiled Blaine, also pushing himself from the booth and dropping a tip onto the table and he grabbed his blazer. Pulling it on as they exited the coffee shop Blaine couldn't help but feel a little sad that he didn't get the boys name.

"Going to tell me your name now?" Blaine questioned, walking down the street next to Kurt.

"Going to stop asking?" Kurt asked with a cheeky smile, knowing he should tell the boy his name. Maybe it would turn out good, they could live happily ever after and everyone could buy them cashmere gloves for their wedding. Yeah right.

"You said yourself you have a nice time, what a waste it would be to throw this all away with no connection to each other!" Blaine barraged a quirked up eyebrow as he watched the amusement and a sort of approving glow set on Kurt's face.

Kurt bit his lip, he was right. What was the point in having a good night with a really handsome man and then throwing it all away?

"Think of it as my Christmas present?" Pouted Blaine, his bottom lip out and his eyes turned chocolate and wide.

Kurt giggled while looking away, the sight way to adorable. "I thought that the glove was your Christmas present?" questioned Kurt with a sarcastic smile on his face, still looking to the side of Blaine, not wanting to get sucked into the cuteness.

"Oh ha ha, bite me!" Blaine parrot phrased, sticking out his tongue with a smirk. It was fun acting like a child again for the night, he knew tomorrow he would have to go back to the real world – hopefully with this boy's name.

"Fine!" Huffed Kurt, fishing in his pocket for a receipt or a piece of paper. Finding one he looked at Blaine, "pen?" he questioned to which Blaine quickly dived in his bag to find one.

Smiling as he took the pen from Blaine Kurt held the paper in his hand and wrote down his name along with his phone number, a cheeky smirk on his face as he did.

"Okay, ready?" Kurt questioned, taking a breath as he went to hold it out to Blaine.

"Ready!"

Thinking he had the paper Blaine grinned brightly before a huge lorry came past, sending a gust of wind their way and the paper shot out of his hand and whirled through the air, getting lost in a small hurricane of papers among the dusty street road.

Blaine stood in shock, his eyes trying to pick out the piece of paper among the rest but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Well fuck! –" he muttered, turning back to Kurt who looked in more shock than him.

"That was a sign.." Kurt muttered out.

"A sign? What, no it wasn't. Please, just write it out again?" Blaine questioned, desperate for the boys name more than ever.

"If we were meant to be together that wouldn't of happened!"

"What, no! Please! Just tell me your name?"

"I have to go! It's late. I'm sorry" Kurt said, his hand coming up to the boys arm and holding it. Well, he is muscular.. Kurt thought. "It was a lovely night even though we fought a lot, if we were meant to be then we will meet again." Kurt answered, knowing it was a risky choice leaving this all down to serendipity.

As a cab pulled up into the curb Blaine felt his heart dropping, he wanted to know this boy's name so badly. "Please, Christmas strange - tell me your name!" pouted Blaine. "I told you mine! Does that make you want to do anything?" Blaine asked in the sweetest voice he could.

"Yeah – " Kurt came forward, his chest pushing against Blaine's as his lips ghosted over the boys cheek, holding the back of his hand and threading his fingers through his curls. "Merry Christmas Blaine" he whispered in his ear before pulling back and slinking into the cab.

Blaine stood on the side walk, his eyes closed as he let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Opening his eyes he still felt the strangers body close to his own, his heart pounded as he watched the cab drive away slowly.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath, a perfectly good man gone again.

He set out for his walk to the tube, kicking his feet on the floor as he kept his head down. Some Christmas Eve.

Walking down the first few steps to enter the tube station Blaine let out a gruff moan, his head dropping back as he closed his eyes in frustration. He had forgotten his scarf.

Weakly walking back to the store Blaine drooped inside, walking up to the counter and giving the waitress a small smile, "I left my scarf at the booth, is it okay if I go get it?" he questioned.

"Sure!" she nodded, looking at him with a flirty eye. Not your team, Blaine told her in his head which made him chuckle a little.

Moving towards the booth Blaine leant across the plushed seat to grab his scarf.

As he came back up he heard a small "oh" come from a voice he knew.

Coming face to face with the stranger once more a new, bigger and real smile spread over Blaine's face. "I forgot my scarf.." he whispered out, holding up his scarf to show him.

"I forgot my bag" the stranger smiled, moving a little to show the bag that draped over his shoulder.

"You wanna go do something?" Blaine asked, stupidly he knew but he just wanted to spend more time with this boy.

"Like what?" asked Kurt, a glint in his eye.

Blaine shrugged, "anything."

"Sure."

This time they walked out of the shop they walked out together, every sense of tension leaving as the settled into each other presence more.

Maybe it was serendipity.

* * *

><p>AN. Woo! Please review, let me know what you think. Also, In chapter one Blaine told Kurt his full name - scrap that and just think that Blaine told Kurt his first name otherwise everything messes up. So Kurt knows Blaine as, Blaine and Blaine knows Kurt as 'Handsome strapping stranger!'

Review and I will give you my video of Darren saying my name! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I haven't wrote in a long time because I have been in and out of hospital! Awful sorry for that! **

**I'm fine now though so, yay! Thank you to everyone who is reading and following this story, I have not given up on it! Not sure how you may like this Chapter.. I just wanted to get something out! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but y'know, Christmas is soon so let's wait and see! **

* * *

><p>Ice skating in central park really wasn't what Kurt had in mind but the enjoyment he could see in Blaine's face made his heart swell.<p>

He had actually met a puppy.

The arena was filled with couples and parents treating their children even though the hour was coming up to 11.

His own physique was slim and he was able to spin around the in black skinny jeans and simple white dress shirt he had on, comfortably gliding through the air and landing back on the ice, taking small sharp turns here and there and expertly cutting through.

Blaine on the other hand..

In removing his stylish blazer which left him in his Gant Rugger Varsity V-Neck Sweater and a pales pair of chinos he comically dashed through the ice, making Kurt laugh with glee as the boy fell over in despair, dusting himself off and once again returning to his Bambi like pose to take a few sketchy slides forward and fall over.

"Your hopeless!" Kurt laughed, zooming ahead and turning around to look at Blaine.

"I'm not! I just – need to get the hang of it!" Blaine said, his tongue sticking out in frustration as he tried to get his balance back and make his way forward without falling again.

Finally picking up a small flick of his feet along the ice Blaine was able to move around without falling over and looking like a disaster.

"So let's start with the basics," Blaine mentioned, skating forward and Kurt skating backwards so the pair were able to look at each other.

Kurt put up his eyebrow in question before understanding and nodding.

"Your age?" questioned Blaine.

"23, your own?"

"42 – whoa!" just as he smirked at his cocky reply Blaine chipped in the ice, sending him backwards to land on the floor and look up at Kurt with a desperate look, like a kicked puppy.

Trying to hold back his giggles in fear of hurting Blaine's feelings he skated forward, standing beside him at a stop.

"You better be more careful, now you're a old man!" Kurt said, replying back with a toothless grin at his own humour.

Helping him to his feet Kurt once again skated, but this time alongside Blaine.

"So I ask again Blaine, age?"

"22"

"You're younger than me? That's cute!" Kurt said, turning to the boy and smiling at the slight red blush that crept up his neck.

As the people in the skating rink seemed to simmer down, leaving them oddly skating with a few other couples as the time got on Blaine found himself transfixed in the beautiful stranger.

There was something about him.

His pale almost porcelain skin which dashed with red blush every time Blaine would say something in a half compliment. His lips were a cherry red from the brash cold on the Christmas Eve night his cute button nose was red. His eyes were what stood out for Blaine, the flaky blue, green or grey, Blaine couldn't really make up his mind but didn't really want too.

"Favourite colour?" questioned Blaine.

"Black"

"That's a shade."

"Smart arse, it's navy."

Blaine arched a eyebrow, looking over Kurt and noting his navy blue Alexander McQueen jumper, "looks good on you" he muttered with a slight blush.

"Look at you blushing!" Cooed Kurt, "yours?"

"I don't really like colours, I like colour combinations like a dark blue or red! But I do like pink – Oh! Maybe even light blue and orange, they look so good together but I would never wear them together!" Blaine rambled on, a smile on his face as he happily chatted away.

"Favourite animal?"

"A cat, yourself?

"A dog"

"Favourite book?"

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"

"You're a man after my own heart!" Kurt said a grin on his face as he skated around, half hoping Blaine hadn't heard what he had said.

Blaine blushed slightly, hearing his words but choosing to move on.

"Favourite drink?"

"Butterbeer – kidding, it is absolutely amazing but diet cock" Kurt rushed out.

Blaine raised his eyebrow higher than he could as his eyes widened and looked at Kurt.

"I urm –" Kurt flustered out, his cheeks starting to burn and a slight wobble on his skates.

"I mean diet coke!" He said quickly, his skin still pinched pinked as he wished to sink down into a puddle and hide for days.

"I'm sure you did, I'm sure you did.. Favourite smell?"

"I urm, I don't know.."

"So clever.."

"Oi!" Kurt said with a giggle, skating close enough to him to hit his arm gently.

"What type of phone do you have?" Questioned Kurt.

"Iphone!"

"Pfft, blackberry forever" remarked Kurt earning him another hit.

"Phone number?"

"That's not a real question Blaine" Kurt laughed out, skating away from him a little as there was more of a wide spread of space.

Time ticked on and the pair learnt more about each other.

Kurt found out that Blaine was a English teacher and Blaine still didn't find out Kurt's name.

Didn't stop him from asking after every two or three questions.

"Favourite sexual position?" Kurt asked, doing a spin and looked over his shoulder at Blaine with a cheeky wink.

The frankness of the question made Blaine's eyes pop from his head, his arms go out in front of him as his legs gave away and he fell backwards in a pile on the floor.

He laid on the icy patches, smirking slightly as his head pulsed with a small pain.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, skating over and trying to push his laughter away, checking to see if Blaine was in any pain first before practically laughing in his face.

" I urm – yeah" Blaine said, pushing himself up by his elbows and looking around as his head swam a little.

"Going to tell me your name now?" he questioned, looking up with a smirk on his, the ice below his head making some on his curls pang from the gel and stick up in all different directions making him look far too adorable for the liking of Kurt.

"Come on, let's get you up-"Kurt said, leaning down and taking Blaine's hand in his own, pulling him to a stance as he looked around the empty skating rink.

"Wow, when did everyone leave?" Kurt questioned, biting his lip as a he pulled his hand away from Blaine, trying to ignore the garden of butterflies being let into his stomach.

"I'm not sure.." Blaine replied, looking around and noting they were the only two left.

Kurt looked down at his watch, gasping. "Fuck fuck – shitting fuck!" he exclaimed, quickly pushing himself across the ice to the exit.

It was 2am.

Blaine was quickly behind him, trying his best to stay upon his feet and not fall over.

"Hey wait! Stranger, wait!" he called, desperate to spend more time with the boy. He wanted to know who he was. Wanted to know his name and how he could contact him.

"I- I need to get home Blaine –" the boy blurted out, shaking his head as he took of the skates quickly, his heart racing as he fumbled over the straps.

Blaine sat beside him, starting to take off his own as he bit his lip, watching the boy seem in some sort of a raged rush.

It both took the a few minutes of silence to remove their skates, grabbing their shoes and getting themselves ready wrapping up in their coats and scarves and slight drizzle of snow started to coat the ground around them.

"Please tell me your name –" Blaine choked out, knowing he only had a few more minutes with the stolen beauty as he fussed over getting his scarf to sit perfect.

"I need to go, if we are meant to be, we will find each other!" the other replied, turning around and quickly setting off on his feet, sucking his lips together as if to stop himself from turning around and blurting his name out.

Blaine stared at him, watching him dash out of his sight. He couldn't do this, couldn't let him go.

"Wait!" he cried causing Kurt to stop but not to turn around. Blaine started running after him, faster on his feet now he was off the skates.

He caught up behind him, just in time to hear the other sigh.

Blaine took the others biceps into his hands, holding onto him as he slowly turned the other around to face him.

Their chest were held and flushed together, his heart racing as his own hazel eyes sparkled look dumb struck into the blue flaked crystals. His lips slightly parted, Blaine being left speechless once again at this boys beauty as a single snow flake fell and dropped onto his eyelash, Blaine feeling his heart rise at such a adorable sight.

"Please tell me your name?" Blaine whispered out, so close that his breath mingled with the strangers.

"I can't" Kurt let out, a little breathless from their closeness, not being able to ignore his quicken heart.

"Why not?" Blaine whispered back, ducking his head a little to side as if he was going to kiss Kurt.

"Serendipity" Kurt rushed out, also tilting his head to the side a little.

"But we met before, in the shop, we both went for the same glove. We left Serendipity 3 but then met again after you left. If that isn't fate I don't know what it" Blaine replied, trying to twist his arm a little.

Kurt sighed, Blaine was right.

They had left it down to serendipity already once before this night and they had ended up running back into each other. It was fate.

Kurt inhaled sharply, leaning closer to Blaine if possible.

"My name is Ku - "

The song _Teenage Dream_ chorus out between them, Kurt's phone buzzing the tune loudly from his pocket.

He practically missed Blaine's loud groan of frustration as the slender boy took a step back, his phone still ringing as he took it from his pocket and picked it to his ear.

A gruff voice could be heard on the other end and Blaine watched Kurt's body sag.

"Yes – I'll be there soon, I promise. Go to sleep" was all Blaine heard of the conversation, standing there with his mouth ajar, waiting for the boy to tell him his name again. He had to.

"I have to go – "

"Please don't! I need to know your name!" Blaine cried, his hazel eyes' catching upon Kurt's as they shone from the light of the streets.

Kurt's breath hitched, the boy was gorgeous. He was beautiful, his features stood unique among everyone else, he was something special. Something to be looked after and adored.

His heart was fluttering, telling him to tell the boy his name while his head screamed a different story.

"I have to go" he whispered out.

Blaine took a step forward again, his hands coming to rest on the boys jaw line softly as he felt the other go stiff below his touch.

He let their breaths mingle together again, taking a deep breath, his eyes dark upon the others as he board into them.

"Merry Christmas" was all Blaine whispered out before his lips were on the boys.

And that was it, it was soft and gently as Blaine tilted his head forward, their lips crashing in the middle as they met and moulded together. It was simple and it was sweet. Kurt brought up his hand to cradle his Blaine's face, his head feeling dizzy as his heart speed up in his chest.

Blaine didn't even know what he was doing, but it was too good to stop. Kurt tasted like heaven, Blaine's tongue not even daring to adventure out as he kept the kiss sincere.

Pulling away in a moment of frustration Blaine heard Kurt let out a slight whimper, his eyes were closed as he looked like had just been hit with heaven on earth.

They stared at each other for a moment, both of their eyes swirling with untouched emotions, both showing how vulnerable they were at that time to a complete stranger.

They looked at each other for which felt like eternity, both of them in complete shock but yet mapping out each other's face, hoping to remember what the other looked like.

Their lip crashed together for the second time in what felt like too long, their hands fumbling over each other as they kissed with passion and connecting together in a moment of electricity, sparks jolting through one another as they kissed once again, something they couldn't deny.

Kurt grinned, actually enjoying the feeling of the stubble upon the others face graze over his hand as he felt his palm to the other jaw line.

His free hand came up to mess in Blaine's hair, ringing the curls through his hands, holding onto him and keeping him close as the pair panted for each other, their kiss becoming more in depth as Blaine allowed his tongue to scrape over the bottom of Kurt's lip, almost demanding a entrance.

Pulling back for a breath Blaine swore he heard Kurt make a small moan before he fell forward, crashing their lips back together and a wave of heat and passion locked over him, knowing he couldn't do much more in a park than pull the boy closer, holding his chest against the others in a desperate plea for him to stay.

Breaking the kiss by pulling back, panting, Kurt took back a deep breath, his hand removing from the others hair to allow one finger to run down his face sweetly, taking in his beauty once more.

His own face was clammed red and his lips were sore and swelled, looking at Blaine who had the exact same expression.

A little gobsmacked, a little fire of lust and a ragged passionate in his eyes.

Bringing his hand to run through his hair Blaine's hair once more, a small smile turning the corners of his lips upwards as he let out a small breath, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Pulling back Kurt looked upon a gob smacked Blaine one more time, his eyes flickering downwards as his smile turned sad.

"I need to go.." was all he let out as he turned on the balls of his feet as started running.

And all Blaine could do was stand and stare.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Kurt arrived back in his dark apartment, tugging off his coat and allowing dropping onto the couch in his living room.<p>

Leaving the lights off Kurt took his boots off slowly, his mind a hopeless blur as he slowly ghosted his way into the bed room, opening the door to lean upon it.

In his bed laid a sleeping form, his heart rising to his chest as the body let out a small sniffle of a snore. A smile spreading across Kurt's face but yet it didn't match the happiness he felt when he was with Blaine, his heart giving a twang at the thought of the boy.

He shook his head, Blaine was no one now. Just another stranger in the street. Taking a small step forward Kurt started to undress, changing into his pyjamas before he slowly slid into bed, his arms slowly wrapping around the sleeping body as he curled into him.

"K-Kurt?" questioned a gruff voice.

"Yes, go to sleep babe, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" replied the voice before he was knocked out back into sleep again.

Yes, Kurt had a partner. A partner named Alex whom he would awake with in the morning, exchange presents, one day marry and start a family with.

Blaine was nothing now, just a memory, a person who had done a act of kindness.

The glove tucked neatly in his hand as he slept was nothing.

* * *

><p>AN. Thoughts? Every time someone doesn't review this story Darren Criss forgets a song lyric..


End file.
